flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Flapjack
'Flap Jack '''is used for two person a artist and a charactor the main character and protagonist of ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. He is a young boy from Stormalong Harbor who dreams of becoming a great adventurer. He hopes that with the help of his best friend Captain K'nuckles his dream will come true, despite being oblivious to K'nuckles' incompetence Flapjack makes squeaking sounds when he walks Appeareance He has a light olive drab scarf, white and red striped T shirt, and blue pants. He has a sailor's hat and blonde hair. He has purple underwear, but sometimes it's white. He has blue eyes which is only shown in comical effects. He is believed to be named after the food of the same name, which is a flapjack, a slang of "pancake". History When Flapjack was just an infant, Bubbie supposedly found him out in the sea, covered in seaweed. When she took a closer look at the child, she declared him as "her little baby", and immediately knew that he was "her little baby." A man in a boat making flapjacks then passes by, and that is where Bubbie came up with the name "Flapjack". Bubbie decided to raise Flapjack as her own, and took him with her to Stormalong Harbor. Sometime later, a now older Flapjack and Bubbie were out at sea when they discovered a drowning K'nuckles. After saving the drowning old sea captain, he began telling tales of his adventures from before his getting lost. When he told Flapjack of Candied Island, Flapjack became very excited and decided to become an adventurer like K'nuckles. He has stuck by him ever since. Trivia *According to the episode K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat, Flapjack's blood carries a natural immunity (antibody) to the Bubonic Plague. *Flapjack has a knack for writing original lyrics and melodies for songs, and has a "beautiful singing voice," at best. His songs have included a lullaby for K'nuckles, a friendship-themed song involving K'nuckles, a musical tribute to a little old lady, and about 366 more unknown songs. *In the episode "That's a Wrap" K'nuckles stated that pants are for sissies. Flapjack agreed, yet Flapjack wears pants in every episode so far. *Flapjack was originally going to be voiced by actor/comedian Paul Reubens, but Reubens was unable to voice him at the time, so Turop Van Orman decided to just do the voice himself. *Flapjack is K'nuckles "Guardian Angel" in "My Guardian Angel is Killing Me!". *Flapjack is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game, TKO. One of Flapjack's moves is called, "Hey, Bubbie" and when used, Flapjack launches Bubbie at the enemy. For some reason, Bubbie is very small in comparison to Flapjack. An explanation for this could be that Bubbie '''is '''actual size and, since the game is based on giant robots, Flapjack is, by the game's logic, a giant robot. *It has been said by Thurop Van Orman himself that Flapjack is 7 years old. *He has a crush on Sally Syrup. *Flapjack's 1st word was "Flapjack" but in a baby voice *Flapjack has been shown to have been a sailor multiple times in the series. In "N is for Navy" he was said to have been their best recruit. In "All Hands on Deck" he pretended to be a sailor and when he admits he's not the real sailor he was pretending to be, he was later accepted *Flapjack was kidnapped by a sailor crew in These Boots Were Made for Walking (On Your Face), but Bubbie surprisingly didn't hurt K'nuckles when she saw it happen. *Flapjack has made a cameo in Snafu's webcomic: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. He is seen shielding his head and running a way from Buttercup during Dojo class. *Thurop Van Orman who plays Flapjack also plays Lil' Gideon in Gravity Falls. *Flapjack bears a virtual resemblance to Boomer of the Rowdyruff Boys from Powerpuff Girls, the two have swooped-up blonde hair, blue eyes, are very naïve, immature and are usually taken for granted. *Born in 2001. Image Gallery Image:FlapjackImage01.JPG| Flapjack at the Candy Barrel Image:FlapjackSparklingEyes.jpg| Flapjack as an infant Image:BubbieAndBaby.jpg| Bubbie with an infant Flapjack Image:FlapjackBubbieMeetKnuckles.jpg| Flapjack and Bubbie find a drowning K'nuckles in the pilot like a hermit.jpg|Flapjack as a hermit! adventure beard.jpg|Flapjack with a beard big brother.jpg|Flapjack with his "brother" I_DREW_A_SHIRT____by_thurop.jpg|A Thurop Van Orman's draw untitled.png|Flapjack in Punch Time Explosion|link=Flapjack Untitled.png|Flapjack in Punch Time Explosion|link=Flapjack External Links Cartoon Network's TKO game Flapjack UK site Category:Main characters Category:Orphan Characters Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:Adventurers